In the related art, for a terminal with an all-metal rear cover, in order to meet a requirement of antenna design, it is common practice to provide a slot in the rear cover to radiate a signal, but the antenna signal is susceptible to external interference in existing methods. Thus, how to enhance the antenna signal strength is one of the urgent technical problems to be solved.